Public safety personnel, such as police officers, firefighters, paramedics and the like typically utilize numerous communication devices while working in the field. Public safety communication devices include, for example, mobile radios such as handheld radios and/or vehicular radios along with remote accessories, such as remote microphones, speakers, earpieces, headsets and the like. These primary, mission critical devices and the infrastructure to support their operation are typically realized in the form of a narrowband system operating via a private network governed by a public safety agency.
Public safety personnel often carry additional non-mission critical devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants, electronic notepads and the like which operate over a broadband connection. These secondary, non-mission critical devices do not provide a user interface for high stress environments and can become a distraction to the user during a mission critical situation. Particularly in high stress emergency situations, the ability to manage numerous communication devices can become problematic.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved communication system which will alleviate the aforementioned problems associated with managing numerous communications devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.